


They Still Hang Out Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, Stiles Needs a Hug, The Sims 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never got over Boyd lying on the ground, or Erica in that closet, or Allison closing her eyes for the last time in Scott's arms.  He hated being told of how Ethan and Aiden whispered sweet, sad words to each other before Aiden went to sleep forever.</p><p>Probably because they still hang out every single day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Still Hang Out Sometimes

Stiles should feel like a creeper, but as he watches Boyd and Erica cuddle, he really doesn't. He gets pretty sad.

Boyd is barely using his pillow, only the top of his head is on it, at least. His arms are draped over Erica and she looks comfortable. Little 'Z's form above both of their heads, and it's beautiful. 

Stiles could watch them sleep forever, but that's what he did yesterday. So he zooms down to Allison, the newest edition of the little family. Even though it's about 1 in the morning, she's up doing her homework, because Stiles forgot to make her do it, and instead she was writing a novel. He's so proud of her, being a teenager and writing a book. She called it "My First Love, The One I'll Always Love"

He watches her, and this pain shoots him in his heart. Yeah, she took Scott away from him on so many occasions, but she was never mean to him. Not once. 

However, in the corner of his eye he catches Aiden storming down the stairs and into the living room, which makes him inwardly groan. What the hell is he doing? Stiles swore that he put the twin to sleep just minutes ago-

_Claudia Stilinski would like to talk to Erica. Is Erica available to talk?_

Stiles lets out a mumble. He would do anything for his mother, but Erica looks so peaceful sleeping. And why is his mom up at 2:00 am anyways? (Time goes fast here) So he clicks no, and his hands are trembling a little bit. 

For the next three minutes, he tries to coax Aiden back to sleep, but the fucker wasn't even tired, and Stiles didn't want to use any cheat codes, for fear that it would make Aiden just a character in a game, but he wasn't. He isn't.

The sun rises, and Boyd is the first one up. The dark-skinned man heads downstairs, and starts to cook. Pancakes to be exact. Allison is awake next, coming and sitting at the table, and they chat. Boyd has forgiven her for the time that she shot him seven times, or at least, that's what Stiles assumes as they chat. 

Erica is next, and goes right up to Boyd to give him a morning kiss. Since Stiles is feeling generous, he lets them have a little 'Smooch', though he has the brain to let Allison be preoccupied with the TV when that's going on.

Aiden struts downstairs at 11:00 am when Allison is busy being a police officer and Boyd is busy being a firefighter and Erica is painting in her art studio. It was expected, I mean, Aiden did kinda stay up till 5 in the morning last night.

Stiles politely reminds Aiden that work for him started an hour ago, so Aiden runs to be a _Cutpurse._ It's something in the Criminal career path, that Stiles doesn't really know why he chose, because Aiden was a lot of things. But not a criminal.

He's about to check on what Erica is painting when the door opens wide, and his dad peeks in.

"Stiles, it's late. Go to bed."

"Just let me save my game, Dad."

He does so, and then exits out of the " _Packmates In Heaven_ " household.

He'll see them tomorrow, anyways.


End file.
